


how did it come to this (how did it ever come to this?)

by ydididodis



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Jake Peralta mention, domestic dianetti, fluff fluff fluff, implied Iggy linetti, just a cute drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ydididodis/pseuds/ydididodis
Summary: Now she’s sitting at the breakfast table with the one Gina Linetti. Again. And Gina’s retelling the dream she had last night and Rosa... Rosa isn’t listening. Fuck.“...but then I woke up. Tragically. - Hey, what’s up? You seem so lost in thought today? What do you need? Tea? Advil? Actually, did you know...”





	how did it come to this (how did it ever come to this?)

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics by take that

She doesn’t do emotions or relationships or any of that crap. And she will tell you outright.  
If she deems you date worthy she’ll tell you when to meet her where and what you are gonna do (which mostly results in watching the most recent basketball game and boning).

So, yeah, she can’t believe she is here right now. The third morning in a row. After spending three nights in the same bed with the same woman. And not just some random woman. 

With Gina Linetti of all people. The civilian administrator of the 99th precinct. The precinct she also works in. 

She really can’t believe how the auburn haired woman picked away at her facade and made her way into her more personal live.  
Even Jake Peralta knows only about three things about her and she considers him her best friend  
(though she’ll never tell him that - imagine the bragging and teasing and announcements - no, he’d never shut up about it).

And now. Now she’s sitting at the breakfast table with the one Gina Linetti. Again. And Gina’s retelling the dream she had last night and Rosa... Rosa isn’t listening. Fuck. 

“...but then I woke up. Tragically. - Hey, what’s up? You seem so lost in thought today? What do you need? Tea? Advil? Actually, did you know...”

Rosa just couldn’t focus. She just doesn’t get it. How Gina made it past her scary exterior seemingly never being scared of her in the first place. 

And Gina looking like a goddess. Ethereal. The sunshine coming through the window tangling in her hair and so much adoration mirroring in her eyes. The way she holds her coffee mug spelling “NO. 1 MUM”. 

It’s just. How did she end up here? It’s basketball and boning and chicken wings and hanging out. Sometimes getting a drink at Shaw’s. 

Not breakfast with smoothies and coffee and tea and fresh bread from the bakery. 

And okay. Her head is still a bit clouded from sleep. 

She hadn’t had slept this well since she came home from prison. 

She still remembers how the guard came up to her and she was mentally preparing herself already for another week in this moist and dark and dirty hole without any kind of social interaction. Just her, herself and her thoughts. 

Instead they told her that they caught Melanie Hawkins and she’s a free woman now. Allowed to gather her belongings and leave.  
She still remembers getting her stuff back and redressing in her leather jacket, already planning her way back to Brooklyn with the little money she still had left, that she almost didn’t catch her, waiting by the entrance. 

In a sense it’s always been Gina when it involved more personal matters. 

It was Gina, hugging her and making sure to tell her she’ll do alright in prison. That she’s tough and they’ll get her out of there in no time. 

It was Gina who picked her up for a long drive back home, chatting about everything and nothing. The newest gossip of the precinct. How they caught Hawkins anyway. 

It was Gina who didn’t leave her side for the first week back, knowing full well that Rosa would appreciate it even if she didn’t talk about it. 

Gina bringing her herbal tea and lunch every morning and Gina providing a sense of security for her. 

Gina -

“Rosa? Love, are you alright? Do you wanna like, stay home? Should I call my psychic?”

In a way, Rosa gets how Gina wormed herself into her life. Slowly but steadily. 

“I’m... alright. Just thinking.”

Right now, Gina is observing her while they share breakfast. The sun still plays with her hair and her frame looks soft and blurred. Instead of a mug she holds Rosa’s hand now. 

She wonders if her family would love Gina.  
Of course, they would. Especially her dad.  
Her mum, she wonders, not so much, would she? She barely accepted her daughter for who she is and family game nights are still on hold.  
Granted, Rosa is leading a very private life and it could be partly her fault for not letting her parents in on that.  
But on the other hand, she let them in on her biggest secret to date. And they rejected her. It’s a story for another day, she supposes. 

A few months later they’re announcing that they’re dating and moving in together to the precinct. A family that loves and accepts her for who she is. Boundaries and secrets, dark leather jackets and everything.  
Rosa sometimes still struggles to understand how it all came to this. But mostly, she thinks, she understands now. 

(It’s Gina she’s dancing for in their new apartment in the middle of the night. Something the civilian administrator begged her to do for at least “an eternity or so”. 

She realizes it’s Gina she’d do almost everything for. 

It’s always been Gina.)


End file.
